Tempête dans les bois
by SilverandRogue
Summary: One-Shot. Quand une tempête de neige force le chemin de deux dresseurs rivaux à se croiser...PreciousMetalShipping


_La solitude est un sentiment si négatif, si noir. Mais pourtant si attrayant. Qui n'a jamais rêver de pouvoir un jour, un seul petit jour, s'éloigner de tout, se retrouver avec pour seule compagnie sa conscience ? Mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie sans à avoir à surveiller ses arrières, sans à craindre un empêchement quelconque qui ruinera sa vie. Prendre le temps de se poser les bonnes questions, les bonnes interrogations. Prendre le temps de trouver les véritables réponses à ces mystères. Mais il ne faut jamais perdre de vue l'essentiel. La solitude est vicieuse, dangereuse pour qui la côtoie trop souvent…_

* * *

-Tient bon, nous serons bientôt arrivés au Centre Pokémon.

-Far farfu…

Dans le froid glacial d'une violente tempête de neige, de petites voix pouvaient se faire entendre. Qui aurait pensé trouver à cette heure tardive de la nuit, qui plus est dans un climat si hostile, une présence vivante ? Le vent soufflait à mille à l'heure, glaçant tout sur son passage. Les flocons dévastaient le paysage, les arbres et les fleurs sous leurs forces. Difficile, non impossible même de pouvoir espérer ne serait-ce que faire un pas dans cette poudreuse mortelle. Pourtant, il y avait bien cette petite silhouette là-bas. Courbée à cause de la puissance dévastatrice du vent. A ses côtés, une ombre encore plus petite, mais qui ne semblait point gênée par le froid et la neige.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année environ, aux cheveux écarlates. Drôle de couleur n'est-ce pas ? Comme seul protection contre ce froid mordant, le petit n'a qu'une simple veste fine, noire et rouge. Ses mains ne sont séparées de l'air frigorifié de l'atmosphère que par une paire de gants souples et peu épais, noirs eux aussi. Le bas ne comportait qu'un simple pantalon de toile ténu, oscillant entre le bleu marine et l'indigo. Pour ce qui est des chaussures, il s'agissait de basquets bons marchés rouges et blanches. Sa peau était pâle et blanche à l'extrême. Ses yeux étaient comme deux billes argentées. La plus petite silhouette était celle d'une créature noire, à l'oreille pointue. L'autre était plus grande et rose, sa queue était divisée en trois parties roses aussi. Ses pattes antérieures et postérieures étaient terminées par des griffes acérées blanches. Son regard rouge de braise couvait le jeune homme.

Soudain, le garçon trébucha, s'effondra sur le sol gelé. Le froid était si intense que sa fragile peau fut égratignée par le choc contre la neige glacée. Dans sa chute, il avait laissé échapper un cri de surprise, peu digne de lui. La créature se jeta littéralement à son secours. A très grande vitesse. Il fut auprès du jeune homme qui ne se relevait toujours pas. Son corps tremblait à présent, et peu qu'un peu. Doucement, la « main » de la créature toucha le front de son ami. L'inquiétude était visible sur son visage étrange. Dans les yeux du petit humain, des larmes montraient le bout de leurs nez. D'une voix à peine audible et désespérée, le jeune parla.

-Farfuret, j'en peux plus, _déclara le jeune garçon d'un ton défaitiste._ Je suis trop faible, je ne peux pas y arriver. Part, va trouver un autre dresseur plus fort, un dresseur qui te mérite…

-Far ! Farfuret ! _répliqua le pokémon d'un ton encourageant._

-Non, je n'arriverai pas à reprendre la route, _cette fois il était catégorique._ C'est la fin Farfuret. Part tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…, _sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots._

Après un moment d'hésitation, le Farfuret caressa doucement la joue de son dresseur. Puis il partit dans le blizzard glacial, laissant dans la solitude le pauvre garçon. Une larme vola dans l'air, contre vent et flocon. Elle réussit à atterrir sur la joue du jeune homme. Aussitôt, celles du garçon se joignirent à celle du Pokémon. Son corps était déjà complétement gelé, il ne parvenait plus à le bouger. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur, si ce n'est celle de son cœur. Sa peau avait déjà commencé à virer au bleu.

La dernière pensée du jeune homme fut pour ses autres pokémons, encore prisonniers de leur pokéball. Puis les ténèbres l'emportèrent loin de cette souffrance, de cette tempête. Loin de cette solitude.

Un contact chaud contre son visage le réveilla, le tirant doucement de son sommeil. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le sentir, mais voilà, il l'avait senti. Cependant, il n'avait pas la force de simplement lever ses paupières décidément si lourdes. La bienveillante chaleur commença à disparaitre, si bien que le pauvre gelé se mit à gémir de détresse. Aussitôt le contact revient, rassurant. Accompagner d'agréables mais inaudibles paroles. Ce sentant de nouveau en sécurité, le jeune à la chevelure écarlate se rendormit à nouveau.

* * *

-On a eu de la chance de trouver un abri au tout début de la tempête, hein Typhlosion ! _s'exclama une voix joyeuse._

-Typho ! _répondit le pokémon bien en accord avec son dresseur._

-Je n'aimerai pas traîner dans ce froid et cette neige…, _la voix tremblait un peu._

Dans une petite cabane en bois à l'intérieur d'une sombre forêt, un jeune dresseur papotait tranquillement avec son pokémon. De taille moyenne, il abordait une coiffure de couleur noir corbeau, coiffée d'une casquette retournée, jaune et noir. Des lunettes complété l'attirail. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient d'une étrange mais magnifique couleur. Ils brillaient de détermination et semblaient à deux billes d'or. Un air enfantin sur le visage, il portait comme vêtement un shirt rouge ainsi qu'un pantacourt noire et jaune. Peu efficace contre le froid non ? A son côté, un pokedex, des pokéballs et un sac à dos blanc. De l'autre côté, un immense Typhlosion se tenait près du jeune garçon, avec un air particulièrement heureux sur le visage. D'une belle couleur noire et jaune, les flammes sur son dos servaient à réchauffer l'habitacle sans prendre le risque de tout faire flambé. Quoi que…

Il fessait nuit noir dehors et le vent soufflait fort. Par moment, des branches basses raclaient contre le toit de la cabane. D'autre fois, c'était les murs eux-mêmes qui semblaient bouger. Un petit tas de neige se formait sur le sol, dans un coin de la seule pièce. Le plafond avait un défaut à cet endroit, si bien que les occupants évitaient soigneusement le lieu-dit. Un Capumain, petit singe violet avec une queue en forme de main, s'amusait avec sa pokéball tout près de son dresseur. Tout était tranquille, le jeune garçon commença à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Il emporta avec lui une dernière pensée quand même.

-*Je me demande si il a pu se trouver un abri à temps…*, _pensa le garçon à la chevelure corbeau._

Soudain, un bruit terrible se fit entendre, réveillant tous les occupants de la cabane à l'exception du dresseur, qui avait le sommeil lourd. Le Capumain et le Typhlosion s'interrogèrent du regard, mais aucun ne savait ce que se passer. Le bruit avait très vite cessé, pour reprendre plus fortement encore. Puis ce fut la lumière, on frappait à la porte comme un beau diable ! Les deux pokémons s'approchèrent de l'entrée, sans pour autant oser la toucher. Des pleurs se firent bientôt entendre et des supplications s'élevèrent. Reconnaissant la voix, Typhlosion ouvrit la porte à la volet tandis que Capumain sautait sur le ventre de son dresseur pour le réveiller.

Gold fut surpris de voir son pokémon faire cela, puis il sentit un courant d'air. Levant les yeux, il aperçut son Type Feu devant l'entrée, grande ouverte. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec un Farfuret. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait bien familier ce pokémon…Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit que le Farfuret n'était autre que celle de son Rival de toujours. Il se leva précipitamment, renversant Capumain au passage. Après un vague mot d'excuse, il s'approcha du pokémon Ténèbres. Des larmes coulaient en abondance sur son fin visage, le garçon pencha la tête dehors pour voir son dresseur. Mais il n'y avait personne, et aucune trace de pas humain sur la couche de neige. Frissonnant un peu, il rentra la tête avant de parler au Farfuret qui devait surement raconter son histoire à Typhlosion.

-Tout va bien Farfuret, calme toi. Où est Silver ma belle ?_ interrogea Gold d'un ton rassurant._

Le Farfuret se mit à tirer sur la manche de jeune homme, souhaitant visiblement l'attirer dehors. Typhlosion le poussait également de la tête, signe évident que le jeune homme devait obtempérer. Il n'en fallut pas plus au garçon pour comprendre. De toute évidence, son interrogation de toute à l'heure était négative. Son Rival n'avait pas trouvé d'abri avant d'être frappé par la tempête de neige. Et si son pokémon était là sans lui, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

-Capumain, tu restes ici pour surveiller notre retour et mes affaires !, _s'écria le jeune homme._ Typhlosion, avec moi ! Farfuret on te suit. Conduit nous à Silver vite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le pokémon noir s'élança dans la nuit, suivie de près par le dresseur et le pokémon Feu. Bientôt le garçon commença à frissonner, mais il ne voulut pas abandonner pour autant. Il redoubla même d'effort pour accélérer la cadence. Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Le chemin s'allongeait toujours, et aucune trace de Silver. Etait-il enfoui sous une épaisse couche de neige ? Impossible, Farfuret l'aurait trouvé quand même. Il fallait juste être patient.

-* Tient bon Silver ! On arrive ! * _pensa très fort Gold._

Ils finirent par déboucher dans un semblant de clairière, le vent s'était forci. Les pokémons et le jeune dresseur ne voyaient plus rien. Sur un ordre, Typhlosion produit un immense brasier sur son dos, et lança un lance flamme. La neige fondit, la visibilité revient quelque peu. Soudain Farfuret s'agita et s'élança. En fronçant les yeux, le garçon put finalement apercevoir une forme allongée sur le sol tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient. Ni une, ni deux, il accéléra l'allure. Une fois aux côtés du pokémon et du corps, il s'accroupit et se mit à retirer la neige autour. Aider par les griffes de Farfuret, ce fut vite régler. Pendant ce temps, Typhlosion continuait de produire des flammes pour éclairer et réchauffer.

-Silver ! Silver répond moi, c'est Gold ! _s'écria-t-il._ Bon sang il est glacé…

En effet, en touchant le poignet du jeune homme roux, Gold avait ressenti un froid intense. Avec l'aide de Farfuret, il retourna Silver de sorte à ce que son visage ne soit plus en contact avec la froide neige. Posant une main sur le front de son Rival, le dresseur aux yeux d'or constata qu'une forte fièvre se développait, comme l'indiquer d'ailleurs les barres rouges qui traversaient les joues de l'inconscient. Gold secoua son Rival dans le but d'obtenir une réaction, il l'appela mais rien n'y fit. Posant sa main sur la joue de son camarade, il décida qu'il fallait le ramener à la cabane. Mais à peine coupa-t-il le contact avec le corps glacé que celui-ci gémit doucement.

C'est bon Silver, je suis là, nous sommes là, _dit-il d'une voix rassurante._ On va te ramener à la cabane.

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, le jeune dresseur recommença à caresser doucement la joue du dresseur aux yeux d'argent. Avec l'aide de son compagnon, il plaça l'inconscient sur son dos et reprit sa course, de l'autre sens cette fois-ci. Typhlosion s'était rapproché afin de fournir plus de chaleur à Silver, Farfuret était en tête pour guidée le groupe. Le chemin semblait plus long encore à Gold, avec le froid il était engourdi et le poids de Silver ne l'aider pas dans sa progression. Soudain, il trébucha contre une branche sur le sol, tombant ainsi tête la première. Son genou heurta douloureusement un rocher, il hurla de souffrance.

-…G…Gold ? _s'exprima le jeune à la chevelure de feu avec confusion._

-Silver ! _son ton était soulagé._ Tu es réveillé ? Comment ça va ?!

Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, le dresseur à la casquette ne réussit qu'à retomber sur le sol. Impossible pour lui de reprendre la route, sa jambe ne voulait plus bouger. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Silver, étaler dans la neige juste à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient luisant de fièvre, il tremblait et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Pour sa part, Gold avait atrocement mal à la jambe et lui aussi trembler de froid. Prenant son courage à deux mains et serrant les dents, il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever. Une nouvelle fois il retomba mollement au sol. L'effort lui coutait beaucoup d'énergie, son souffle se fit plus rapide. Il se sentit soudain soulever dans les airs. Un peu hébété, il le va ses yeux d'or et croisa un regard d'argent quelque peu voilé.

-Silver ?! Repose moi tu n'es pas en état !

-Tais…toi Gold…Je dois…m…me concentrer, _ordonna le jeune dresseur en serrant les dents._

Le dresseur aux cheveux écarlate serait si fort les dents que Gold pouvait les entendre grincer d'ici. Il voulut répliquer, mais son Rival chancela subitement. Contre toute attente, il redressa la barre et continua son chemin dans la poudreuse. Le dresseur aux cheveux corbeau décida de ne plus bouger et de ne plus parler, pour ne pas déranger son ami. Il se mit aussi un eu à rougir d'être dans cette situation. Farfuret couvait du regard Silver, tenant d'une patte la manche de son dresseur pour le guidait. Typhlosion pour sa part surveiller les environs, prodiguait de la lumière et de la chaleur, tout en posant de temps à autre un regard sur son dresseur et son ami. Bientôt, des lumières se firent en voire au loin, comme les narguant. Le cœur de Gold se sera dans sa poitrine, enfin ils étaient arrivés !

-Silver ! Regarde on est arriv- ! Whaa !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la neige. Il se redressa cependant bien vite et se rapprocha à quatre pattes de son Rival. Il semblait de nouveau dans les vapes. D'une petite pression sur le front de Silver, Gold constata que la fièvre avait empiré. C'était de sa faute, il aurait dû forcer son ami à s'arrêter au lieu de se laisser porter par quelqu'un en plus grande difficulté que lui. Il avait honte, il se sentait mal. Le cri plaintif de Farfuret et le coup de tête de Typhlosion lui firent reprendre ses esprits et contenance. Ce n'était plus la peine de se morfondre pour le passé, il restait du chemin à faire et Silver n'était pas sortie d'affaire encore. Priant les cieux, le dresseur tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois. Avec succès, bien qu'un peu tremblant.

-Merci Arceus !, _s'écria Gold._ Allons s'y !

Prendre Silver sur son dos serait trop dur pour lui, Gold le savait pertinemment. Il prit donc son Rival par les épaules et le souleva un peu. Il ordonna ensuite à Typhlosion de porter les jambes du jeune homme et Farfuret ouvrit pour la dernière fois la voie. Capumain les voyant venir avait ouvert la porte, si bien qu'ils purent entrer directement. Gold lâcha son ami sur le sol et se laissa tomber. Il était épuisé, sa jambe lui fessant de nouveau mal. Capumain, Togepi et Typhlosion l'entourèrent rapidement pour juger de son état et pour le réchauffer.

Un gémissement les fit reprendre contenance. Silver avait toujours besoin d'aide. Heureusement, Gold savait soigner les fièvres, depuis le temps il avait appris. Avec l'aide de ses pokémons, il installa rapidement un lit improvisé pour le malade et organisa tout pour soigner Silver. Pendant ce temps, Farfuret aillant pris la tête de son maître sur ses genoux le réconforter de son mieux. Le pauvre gémissait, comme dans un mauvais rêve.

-*Se doit être à cause de la fièvre. Je dois me dépêcher, sinon ça va empirer.*_se dit Gold._

Redoublant d'effort, tous fut en place rapidement. On installa Silver sur la couchette, et les soins commencèrent. Pour une fois que Gold avait été prévoyant. Il avait sur lui tout ce qu'il fallait : médicaments, thermomètre buccale, serviettes et même de quoi retirer une épine. Une fois les bons médicaments donnés à Silver et sa propre jambe bandée, le jeune dresseur finit par s'endormir près de son Rival sous le regard bienveillant des pokémons.

* * *

La convalescence de Silver durant trois jours encore. Dès le lendemain, il reprit connaissance et chercha de suite après son Farfuret. Le pokémon étant sorti chercher des baies, Gold dut faire face à une petite crise d'angoisse qui finit bien vite grâce à l'aide d'Aligateur. Rassuré, le malade replongea dans un sommeil, réparateur cette fois. Le deuxième jour, il pouvait soutenir une véritable conversation, bien qu'un peu bancale par moment. La fièvre n'était pas encore tout à fait partie. Puis, à l'aube du troisième jour, Gold fut réveillé par une odeur alléchante. Il se précipita vers le coin « salon » improvisé, avant de se poser la question fatidique.

-Silver ? _demande le jeune garçon._ C'est toi qui cuisine ?

-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit, imbécile, _répliqua Silver en soupirant._

-Oui bien sûr…Attend ! Tu t'es levé ! Tu vas mieux alors ? _se renseigna-t-il._

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, _répliqua le rouget._ Ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui me terrassera.

-Content d'apprendre que tu vas mieux alors !

-…Gold…

-Oui ? _demanda le jeune avec un grand sourire._

-…Merci…

Gold répondit avec un franc sourire de sa fabrication. Après avoir partagé un petit déjeuner copieux, les deux dresseurs se firent face pendant un certain temps, le silence s'installant. Gold fixait Silver, guettant le moindre signe de rechute. Silver lui regardait par la fenêtre, évitant le plus possible de croiser le chemin des yeux d'or. Au bout d'un moment, Gold ne tient plus et il plongea dans un sommeil léger. A son réveil, plus aucune trace de son Rival ou de ses pokémons. Seule une lettre trônait fièrement sur la table. Curieux, le jeune homme l'ouvrir.

**''La prochaine fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide. Merci…Mais ne vas pas croire que je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas à m'aider.**

**Silver. ''**


End file.
